


Chocolate with a hint of Daisies

by modernVictoria



Series: Steve x Daisy [3]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Coffee, Hot Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 15:04:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12684300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/modernVictoria/pseuds/modernVictoria
Summary: Christmas one-shot for Steve x Daisy





	Chocolate with a hint of Daisies

**Author's Note:**

> A very short Christmas fluff thingy!!!

Steve and Daisy walked into the cafe. Christmas ornaments were decorating the counter and Daisy said their order to the christmas hat wearing barista. The young man stared at Steve for a few seconds before passing their order to his colleague. Steve shot him a small smile, hoping he didn’t make a scene. Luckily, the barista didn’t.

 

When their order was ready, Steve commented on her choice of drink.

 

“Why hot chocolate?” He asked while they were settling themselves at a high table.

 

“I’ve already had coffee this morning and I prefer hot chocolate.” Daisy stated. At Steve’s disbelieving raised eyebrow, she added: “It tastes better!”

 

Daisy took a big gulp of her hot coco, burning her tongue in the process. She grimaced. 

 

“See? Coffee is better,” Steve chuckled.

 

“I burned my tongue, idiot.” She said lovingly and slapped his bicep weakly with the back of her hand. “Come on, you can’t seriously like black coffee? Black, with no sugar, no milk and no fun?” Daisy inquired.

 

“I like black coffee. It reminds me of before.”

 

Daisy studied Steve’s face carefully. There wasn’t any trace of sadness. Steve smiled at the expression on her face. Her head was resting on the knuckle of her hand and her lips were slightly pursed. Noticing him smile, Daisy grinned back. Then she squinted her eyes at him and stated: “Chocolate is better.”

 

Steve laughed wholeheartedly and slapped his chest with his right hand. Daisy noticed he did that when he genuinely laughed and she was excited to see he almost only did that with her. 

 

“I’m not convinced!”

 

“What will convince you then?” Daisy responded and drank from her cup. She scooted closer to him and bent forward, her elbows resting on the table. Steve rested his jaw in his palms and looked down at her. They were staring intently at each other, a staring contest. Something they often did. The rest of the Avengers back at the Base never dared to comment on the obvious sexual tension that was steaming off them during those said contests, but everyone knew someday something would happen. Everyone except Daisy and Steve. They were still staring at each other when Steve’s eyes flickered down at her lips. She opened them slightly when she noticed. Slowly, Steve leaned in, stilling when their lips were only a breath apart. Daisy took the last step and placed her lips on his. His were soft. Hers tasted like hot chocolate.

 

Daisy was right, maybe hot chocolate did taste better.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a kudos or comment if you did!!


End file.
